


Taken Too Soon

by SamuelJames



Series: The Mighty Quinns [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny and Danny experience a terrible loss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Taken Too Soon  
> Pairing: Jenny Lewis/Danny Quinn  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Jenny and Danny experience a terrible loss  
> Warning: Miscarriage  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Danny climbs into bed behind her. He almost puts his arm round her but rests his hand on her hip instead. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." Jenny turns to face him and she sees his expression change when he realises she's crying. He tries to wipe her tears away and she drags the sleeve of her pyjama top across her face.

"I'm so sorry, Danny. I thought I was doing everything right by staying in the ARC and giving up alcohol."

"Hey, this wasn't your fault. You didn't cause this."

"But you can't even bring yourself to put your arms round me."

"I didn't know what was okay, if you were in pain."

Jenny starts to cry again. "I need you not to blame me because I've been blaming myself. I don't know what I did wrong but I wanted our baby so much."

"So did I. A little Quinn/Lewis baby would have been amazing but it's definitely not your fault. You heard what the doctors said. We can..."

"No!" He can't want to try again. "Don't say it, Danny. It's too soon, not like getting a new pen if you lose one."

"I didn't mean that. I was going to say we can plant a tree or something, in the garden to remember baby Alex."

Jenny nods, it's a nice idea.

Danny half-smiles at her and pulls the duvet up round them. "I don't know why it happened, Jenny, but you would have been a brilliant mum."

"Can you just hold me?" She turns onto her side and Danny wraps his arm round her. She puts her hand over his, remembering the way Danny had put his hand on her stomach the night she'd told him she was pregnant. They'd both been so excited about their unplanned child. "How are you doing, Danny?"

"I'll be okay. It's tough you know, mourning someone you never even met. We'll get through it."

Sleep doesn't come easily but Danny holds her the entire time, whispering reassurances. Jenny is quite relieved, she couldn't have handled losing him too.


End file.
